Pokémon - A New Beginning
by Takimatsu
Summary: After Ash suffered a devastating defeat in the Sinnoh League Tournament, at the hands of Tobias, he's seemingly broken & tattered beyond repair. But, five years later, a series of events take place that sets him on his path once more. Now, he's on the hunt for legendary Pokemon in search of answers. Anabel joins him on his epic adventure, and the two sets out together to meet fate.


_The Unforeseen Plateau of Change_

* * *

«Pika-CHU!» the tiny deity of electric energy roared in its frustration – a dejected cry stemming all the way from its tormented soul. In its frenzy, the lethally charged Pokémon shot a bolt of lightning into the dark night's sky. It illuminated a blanket of low hanging clouds, piercing high into the heavens before fading into nothingness.

Ash Ketchum is Pikachu's best friend, and the Pokémon had grown weary of disappointing him. It loathed its limitations; it wanted to become stronger, faster, and more capable of any of his kin's evolutional stages – to help its partner realize his dreams, to help pave the path to him becoming a Pokémon master.

A few meters away, sitting by the window of a crudely made shanty, Ash peers out to the ridge of the mountain range with grief-stricken eyes, watching his friend howling at the sky, supposedly pleading to the gods for power so that it may redeem himself.

The former trainer felt his heart constrict with each pillar of lightening Pikachu strenuously exerted into the starless sky. As he looked on in sorrow, he heard the distant shrill of cheering and found himself drifting into a reverie of years long passed – the memory of him battling in the semi-finals of the Pokémon Sinnoh League Tournament.

* * *

_"__The Sinnoh League Tournament at Lily of the Valley Island is heading into the final stretch," the commentator announced above the fervent cheer of the audience. "And the competitors in today's first semi-final round are: Ash, facing off against, Tobias! Now, let's see our battlefield for today!"_

_Across the distance that separated them, Ash and Tobias stood squared off against each other, like gladiators, their eyes resolute as the field before them withdrew to make way for a new one._

_"__Huh-huh – it's grass! So folks, prepare yourselves for a super heated six-on-six full battle!"_

_"__The semi-finals..." Brock said coolly._

_"__Can't wait!" Barry exclaimed with tight fists._

_"__Go Ash – do your best!" Dawn shouted with a smile._

_Piplup shared her enthusiasm, garbed in a colorful costume and pompoms._

_Pikachu stood by Ash's side, feeling the flames of its friend's determination burning in its own tummy, and they both stared unblinkingly at their opponent, eyes quivering ardently. "Yes!" Ash said, gritting his teeth. "I gotta win!"_

_"__And now, let's see our competitors' first Pokémon!" the commentator said, quieting the crowd with expectation._

_Tobias heaved a neat, almost intimidating smile. Quickly, he reached for a __Pokéball __to summon his first warrior without uttering a word. Darkrai came forth with a hearty hum, its shady demeanor putting Dawn on edge as she checked its data on her __Pokédex__._

_Ash frowned, his eyes set on the ghostly being he had to defeat. "And there's his Darkrai. Kay, Heracross – I choose you!"_

_The Pokémon took to the field with a similar oomph, its eyes quickly locking onto the opponent with which it had to duel._

_"__Wow – Ash is gonna use Heracross!" Dawn remarked._

_"__Since Heracross is a bug-type Pokémon," Brock began. "It's a good matchup against a dark-type Pokémon like Darkrai."_

_«Piplup.»_

_"__It has been determined that Ash gets the first move," the referee stated flatly, raising his green and red flags simultaneously. "Begin!"_

_Ash: "Heracross – use Hyper Beam, now!"_

_The Pokémon immediately leaned forward in the rolling greensward, its horn aglow as it generated the power for its mighty assault._

_But Tobias had no intention to back down from the challenge. "Darkrai, Ice Beam – let's go!"_

_"__It's a Hyper Beam and Ice Beam collision," the commentator said in his high soprano voice as the two blinding beams of light clashed, the explosion veiling the field in a blanket of smoke. Before it could entirely clear, Ash commanded Heracross to follow up with Horn Attack._

_Without even the slightest of lapse in his decorum, Tobias coolly instructed his dark warrior to retaliate with Dark Void, which the Pokémon almost instantaneously generated in its palm and threw. The ball of dark energy hit Heracross before it had any time to evade, enveloping the bug-type Pokémon in an eerie sphere that induced instant sleep._

_"__Dark Void's got Heracross fast asleep," the commentator informed as the Pokémon's wings retracted beneath its shell and it fell lifelessly to the ground. "What's Ash's next move?"_

_"__Heracross – Sleep Talk!" the young trainer instructed with a soulful stare._

_Still floundering in unconsciousness, the Pokémon pushed to its feet, zipping toward its adversary with a glowing horn as if the gambit had been reprogrammed in its joints._

_"__Excellent move!" Brock exclaimed in his delight. "Heracross can still use its moves while sleeping."_

_There was an explosion upon impact._

_"__And a powerful Mega Horn throws Darkrai straight back," the commentator dictated, captivated by the fierce battle at hand and the extent to which Ash and Heracross went to land a hit._

_Ash drove a fist forward in his open excitement. "That's great that you used Mega Horn, Heracross!"_

_«PIKA!»_

_Tobias flicked his coat, always cool and collected. "Darkrai – use Dream Eater."_

_The Pokémon's eyes glowed an ominous red as it retaliated from the recent assault. Then a bleak shadow of its image separated from its body, zipping through Heracross and dealing massive mental and emotional trauma, instantly taking the photosynthetic warrior out cold._

_"__Heracross, no!" Ash was in disbelief, and the crowd started cheering, inflamed by the heat of the ensuing battle._

_"__Heracross is unable to battle, Darkrai wins!"_

_Tobias heaved a complacent smile at the judge's just declaration. "You'll need more than type-advantage to defeat my Darkrai."_

_Ash snarled at the truth of that, and then he called back his fainted companion. "Awesome," his voice was low and somber. "Now you deserve a good rest."_

_"__And now, for Ash's second Pokémon!" the commentator was obviously looking forward to the second match up. Would the tables turn in Ash's favor in this second bout, or will Tobias prove that the young trainer still had years of training to be a worthy opponent?_

_"__Kay, Torkoal," Ash said, fetching the Pokéball from his belt. "I chose you!"_

_Torkoal materialized on the field with a soulful cry, but Darkrai wasn't impressed in the least. It merely held its position, patiently awaiting its master's next decisive command._

_Ash: "Torkoal, Flamethrower!"_

_A powerful spell of flames was suddenly charged and propelled at a most formidable target._

_Tobias: "Now, use Dark Pulse!"_

_Darkrai countered the hurtling ribbon of flames with its own powerful beam of dark energy. The two energies clashed in a devastating display of force with Darkrai's counter-measure proving stronger. Suddenly, Torkoal was struck, the blast sending it flying backwards and slamming into the outer wall of the arena in a fatal knockout._

_The crowd was in an uproar once more, their fervor growing with the battle's intensity._

_Judge: "Torkoal is unable to battle, Darkrai wins!"_

_With a heavy heart but an unwavering resolve, Ash withdrew his fiery friend from the field. "You get a good rest, Torkoal, and, thanks..."_

_«Pika-Pee.»_

_"__Don't worry, Pikachu; leave it to me," Ash reassured with a smile. Then he was serious again as he faced a laid-back Tobias._

_The spectators, as well as the commentator, looked on in anticipation as the young trainer contemplated his next move. "Tobias's overwhelmingly powerful Darkrai has Ash falling behind quickly. Will Ash's next Pokémon turn the tide?"_

_Ash: "Gible, I chose you!"_

_The Pokémon took the spotlight with a show of its massive jaw and sharp fangs._

_Tobias wasn't deterred. "Darkrai, get in close."_

_Ash: "Quick, Gible – use Rock Smash!"_

_The tiny tike darted in front of a fast approaching Darkrai, thwarting its swift progression with a quick but powerful right hook._

_"__And Gible nails a super effective Rock Smash!" the commentator rehashed ardently. But Darkrai's quick recovery immediately made that reality seem like nothing but a lie._

_Tobias: "Darkrai, use Ice Beam!"_

_Gible leaps backward to avoid being rendered a block of solid ice, and continued withdrawing as its adversary fired the lethal beam consecutively._

_Ash frowned. "Gible, use Draco Meteor!"_

_At the sudden command, the bipedal, dragon-like Pokémon halted in its tracks and spun around, tilting its head vertically and opening its mouth wide. Its non-existent neck and jet engine-like horns made it seem like a bizarrely structured rocket._

_Gible's red underbelly glowed as it gathered energy in a spiral sequence for its destructive assault. A compact sphere of dragon-type energy launched high into the sky from its massive jaws, like a missile, discharging into many cascading beams of light that came raining down upon its adversary._

_"__Dodge it!" Tobias ordered with a flash of his coat._

_Darkrai obeyed, effortlessly shifting through the blasts as if its master's command had given it some inexplicable boost in both speed and power._

_Tobias: "Now use Dark Pulse!"_

_The black, shadow-like Pokémon suddenly bursts through a shuffling blanket of smoke in a fashion befitting its ghostly characteristics, assaulting an utterly defenseless Gible with a dark beam from its palm. The attack was lightening fast – the blast from the impact sending Gible flying out of bonds and out of consciousness._

_Ash and Pikachu were stunned._

_Commentator: "Gible is unable to battle, Darkrai wins! Tobias is one formidable opponent; having already defeated three Pokémon using only his Darkrai."_

_"__Darkrai's strong," Barry murmured, breaking out into a sweat._

_"__Ash is got his hands full," Dawn shared his sentiments._

_"__That Darkrai is in a league of its own," Brock added in a hushed tone, feeling the tension of the battle from his seat in the audience. "This is one tough battle. Com'on, Ash, you've gotta overcome this somehow."_

_"__Gible, you were great. Now get a good rest," Ash said in an undertone, having withdrawn the fainted warrior to its Pokéball._

_"__Ash!" Tobias called, winning his undivided attention. "I must give credit where credit is due when it comes to your Gible's performance." his compliment suddenly transitioned into a gloat. "Draco Meteor would've eliminated any Pokémon, except for my Darkrai, of course."_

_Ash snarled._

_Tobias: "So, who's your next Pokémon?"_

_"__We're just getting started," Ash said vehemently, retrieving his fourth Pokémon. "Sceptile, I choose you!"_

_The leafy warrior appeared with a vigorous battle cry, unfolding as if prepared to face off against any obstacle that would thwart its friend climb for glory – whether it be a man, a Pokémon, or even a god._

_"__And Ash is going with Sceptile," the commentator announced to the ecstatic spectators._

_"__Ash is planning to get the upper-hand with Sceptile's speed and power," Brock prompted in a thrilled tone, certain that his friend could have turned the tables yet._

_"__You can do it, Sceptile!" Dawn cheered, with Piplup following suit._

_Tobias: "Darkrai, use Ice Beam!"_

_Ash: "Sceptile, use Quick Attack!"_

_With its powerful hind legs and claws, the leafy warrior took off instantaneously, long before the icy beam could strike the spot of ground where it stood. And, from its swift evasive maneuver, launched into Quick Attack – propelling itself even faster in a sudden burst of astounding speed._

_But, apparently, Sceptile wasn't the only one who was blessed with amazing agility and versatility. At the cool command of its master, the dark deity retracted its head, easily avoiding the lethal assault._

_Both trainer and Pokémon were shocked, but Ash wasn't about to let his partner's close proximity go to waste. "Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!"_

_The magical leaves had little time to manifest before Darkrai, as instructed, was charging a powerful Ice Beam a few inches away from Sceptile's underbelly, sending the warrior flying with the frigid attack._

_"__No, Sceptile!" Ash muttered behind clenched teeth, an influx of emotions pouring into him, coiling around his heart like a snake made of anxiety._

_Sceptile landed on its hind legs and then fell to its knees, evidently fazed by the fierce counter-strike of a temperature well below zero degrees._

_"__Your plan to overpower Darkrai is not going to work," Tobias informed confidently, nonchalantly, and then his eyes snapped open with sudden intention of fainting yet another adversary. "Now, Darkrai – use Dark Force."_

_The sphere of negative energy was forged and thrown in an instant, engulfing a defenseless Sceptile in a ball of energy, lulling the leafy warrior into a deep sleep._

_As commanded, Darkrai followed up with Dream Eater. Sceptile responded with a pained shriek, its consciousness suddenly hurled into a desolated world of hollow dimensions, stretching all the way into infinity. Sceptile looked around frantically, knowing the horror and tragic truth of its loneliness. Looking around was futile; everything looked the same: a thick sea of black and blue, with specs of pink sparkling amidst the two contrasting colors. But by no means did the Pokémon thought the spectacle was pleasant. It felt a gradual trace of trepidation and frustration consuming its flustered heart._

_Just before this dark realm of nothingness overwhelmed the leafy deity, it heard a velvety voice calling out to it. And, from its distant source, came a radiant golden light – its piercing warmth pulling the distressed Pokémon from its mental imprisonment and back onto the shores of reality._

_Sceptile shook its head, warding off the remnant memories of its dark confinement. The commentator verbalized his shock to the flabbergasted audience and, from Tobias's flustered expression; he was evidently shocked, as well._

_"__Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" Ash acted upon the brief moment of distraction and vulnerability, sending forth his loyal soldier to lay claim to a swift and glorious victory. And, with a double hit from the blades protruding along the sides of its arms, victory had been secured, and inscribed in stone as the judge announced it to the roaring spectators._

_"__I can't believe it!" the commentator exclaimed. "Tobias's Darkrai has been defeated!"_

_"__Great, Sceptile!" Ash raised a fist triumphantly._

_The warrior nodded and smiled a cool smile as it looked over its shoulders at its young master, the customary twig set to the corner of its mouth adding to the nonchalant demeanor._

_Dawn clapped her hands together with a smile. "Wow, they did it," she said above the howl of the crowd so that her companions could hear._

_"__It's about time," Barry murmured with a frown. The tension from the suspenseful match had robbed him of his strength._

_Brock frowned, too, but it was more with anxiety than that of weariness. "Yeah, but don't forget that Tobias has five Pokémon left. Who knows what he's still got up his sleeves."_

_"__Ladies and gentlemen," the commentator began, a hint of astonishment still lingering in his tone of voice. "As incredible as it sounds, this is the very first defeat we've seen for Tobias's Darkrai here at the Sinnoh League. Now, we await the identity of his second Pokémon."_

_Ash couldn't conceal a wide smile of confidence as his humble opponent recalled his downed ally. And the nonchalant expression the man wore wouldn't intimidate him now, not while he was drunk from the soda of his victory. "So who's next?"_

_Tobias's penetrating gaze softened as a smile stretched his lips. "You've definitely proved you've earned your spot in the semi-final round. To think I'm using my second Pokémon... right here in this Pokéball. Let's go!"_

_He threw the high-end storage device into the air, letting lose a creature whose howl echoed with the essence of an ancient deity. In an instant, a blue blur pelted passed Sceptile, Ash, and Pikachu and made a backward arch at the wall of the stadium, maneuvering itself back before its master in an impressive display of speed and aerial dynamics._

_The audience was in frenzy._

_Commentator: "And Tobias's second Pokémon is Latios!"_

_Ash and Pikachu was dumbfounded._

_Seeking enlightenment, Dawn pulled out her Pokédex and listened keenly to what the device had to say. «Latios – the eon Pokémon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet by tucking in its wings.»_

_"__Just how powerful is this guy?" Brock said disconcertedly. "First he uses Darkrai, and now it's Latios!"_

_Barry inched to the edge of his seat, a fire still burning in his saffron eyes. "Yeah, but with Sceptile's speed, Ash can definitely win!"_

_"__I'm not going to lose no matter what kinda Pokémon he uses! Now," Ash commanded passionately. "Use Leaf Blade!"_

_Sharing the intensity of its master's conviction, Sceptile summoned the remainder of its power into the blade-like leaves on its forearms and catapulted itself toward the aerial deity, aiming for a one-hit knockout._

_Tobias: "Latios, use Giga Impact!"_

_Like a jet plane wrought of blue and white, the aerial deity took to the skies and then launched itself, like a rocket, at an airborne Sceptile. Both Pokémon collided, like the roll of thunder. There was a momentary lapse in Latios's speed before it overwhelmed the leafy giant in a competition of velocity and power. There was a sudden explosion, and Sceptile gave a roar of pained distress before falling from the smoke onto the grassy battlefield._

_"__Sceptile, no!" Ash exclaimed, but laid out before him was truth – and nothing would have altered this tragic truth._

_"__Sceptile is unable to battle," the judge declared professionally. "Latios wins!"_

_"__Latios took out Sceptile with just one move," the commentator announced with undisguised astonishment. "To say Latios is strong is an understatement!"_

_"__You battled really hard. Now take a good long rest," Ash whispered affectionately, upon recalling his partner to its Pokéball. Suddenly, his eyes were burning fiercely once more as he retrieved another valiant warrior. "Okay, Swellow – I choose you!"_

_A feathery warrior gracefully took to the skies, boasting its red, blue, and white plumage to the on-looking spectators. Likewise, Latios ascended, retaliating with a domineering battle cry to rival that of Swellow's._

_"__A battle in the sky," Brock commented briskly._

_"__Ash will be great!" Dawn exclaimed._

_"__Alright, Swellow," Ash raised a fist of passion. "Use Quick Attack!"_

_The feathery deity didn't hesitate. It aligned its wings and launched itself, like a deadly dart, toward its opponent. But Latios effortlessly evaded the assault, making no delay in trying to gain the customary vantage point in an aerial battle – at the rear of its target. Likewise, Swellow opt to attain the advantage, both Pokémon interpreting and riding upon the wind currents; performing incredible aerial feats to fix itself behind the other._

_Ash: "Kay, Swellow, fly down now!"_

_The warrior did as it was commanded with Latios close behind, as instructed by Tobias. The audience was nudged into a prolonged silence as the aerial deities descended in a straight, daring dive toward the battlefield at an incredible speed, pulling up at the last second and transitioning into a horizontal glide over the field._

_"__Now use Aerial Ace!" Ash called._

_Swellow veered upward in a sudden burst of astounding speed, descending with the sun's radiant cover for a critical assault._

_For a brief instant, Tobias was flustered, but quickly took a hold of the reins of his composure and instructed his loyal soldier to the offensive. "Quick, Latios – Luster Purge!"_

_Like a heat-seeking missile, Latios quickly pinpointed Swellow's location and began generating a sphere of destructive power at its lips, firing off a charged particle beam that the feathery warrior could not evade._

_There was great explosion upon impact, with Swellow's pained cry a few octaves above the strident blast._

_Ash gasped, terror evident in his dark eyes as the Pokémon fell from the billow of smoke, like a star from the cosmos. "Swellow, no!"_

_The judge raised a red flag. "Swellow is unable to battle, Latios gets the win!"_

_The crowd eased into yet another fit of excitement._

_"__Swellow, you were awesome," Ash whispered as he looked down upon the Pokéball in hand, withdrawing yet another fallen ally. "Get some rest. Pikachu and I will take it from here."_

_That was his alternative, but the young trainer couldn't help but snarl in frustration as he gazed at his nonchalant adversary. Ash bowed his head._

_"__Oh, no," Dawn frowned, feeling his friend's grief from where she sat in the stands. "At this point, Ash only has one Pokémon left."_

_"__Com'on, Ash!" Barry shouted in his own measure of frustration. "You lose and I'll have to fine you!"_

_"__Ash, you can win"! Brock shouted huskily._

_"__It's time for a comeback!" Dawn contributed_

_«PIP-lup!»_

_"__And it's crunch time for Ash," the commentator said, assessing the dire situation with which the young trainer was faced. "Will he be able to pull himself together and get back into the race?"_

_«PIKA-chu!»_

_"__Pikachu," Ash won its attention, rescuing the tiny deity from anxiety's powerful grip. "Y'know I'm not about to give up," he raised his fist in determination. "I say let's show 'em how strong we are!"_

_«Pika-Pika-Chu!» It raised its fist, too, sharing in its friend's inspiring flame._

_"__So let's do this," Ash said with a smile, turning his cap around, which signified the intensity of his commitment and resolve. "Pikachu, I choose you!"_

_With a soulful battle cry, the miniature-sized Pokémon took to the front lines with a brief display of its innate agility._

_Commentator: "And Ash chooses Pikachu as his last Pokémon."_

_"__I must say, you've battled well so far; you've earned my respect." Tobias closed his eyes and heaved a cool smile. "But this is our last bout."_

_Ash frowned confidently, a smug smile teasing his lips. "Well, not if I can help it. 'Cause I'm winning this for sure!"_

_"__That's good," Tobias commended his tenacity. "Let's do our best."_

_"__Pikachu, let's go!" Ash threw an arm forward in his hearty command. "Use Quick Attack, full speed!"_

_Pikachu sprung into action, swiftly moving toward its target in a zigzag pattern._

_"__Dodge it!" Tobias instructed._

_Latios barely managed to evade with but a graze._

_Ash: "Now, use Volt Tackle!"_

_Pikachu had barely touched down on the ground before it turned on its heel in a slick twirl, instantaneously coating itself in a powerful layer of electricity and sprinting toward the aerial deity._

_Tobias: "Latios, use Giga Impact!"_

_The jet-like deity also coated itself in a strong layer of elemental power, pelting toward the mirroring projectile, effortlessly overwhelming Pikachu with its sheer size and raw power. But the tiny warrior was able to regain its bearings before reaching the ground in a light and balanced descent._

_"__Latios, Giga Impact!" Tobias commanded once more._

_"__Pikachu!" Ash called encouragingly. "Here it comes!"_

_The electric titan held fast, patiently awaiting its partner's instructions._

_Ash: "Alright! Iron Tail!"_

_Pikachu leaped head on in the face of the incoming rocket, only to be thrown to the ground, like a rag doll, upon impact. Strenuously, it pushed to its feet, refusing to stay down; refusing to accept defeat; refusing to be the bearer of Ash's disappointment._

_"__Wow, Pikachu's move didn't do a thing," Barry said._

_"__No! What'll they do!" Dawn panicked._

_"__There's still time," Brock acknowledged. "Something's gonna work!"_

_That's what Brock said and yet, Tobias could already taste victory; the wide smile stretching his lips proved as much. "Let's wrap this up," he throws a hand into the air commandingly. "Latios – descend and then use Luster Purge!"_

_The winged deity ascended into the clouds and then came hurling down just a few kilometers below the speed of sound, accumulating and condensing the sphere of destructive power for one final assault._

_Amidst the tension and his snarling, Ash formulated a most brilliant scheme. "Pikachu, dodge and then jump on Latios!"_

_Gathering its energy, the tiny titan waited until the last second and then leaped backward, avoiding certain destruction. Then, using the blanket of thick smoke that rose in the blast's wake as a camouflage, clung to Latios's back as it flew overhead._

_Feeling the additional pounds weighing down its finely built structure, the winged deity instinctively took to the skies at a treacherous angle to the unwelcome stowaway, trying to subject the Pokémon to the unmerciful pressure of the wind. But, despite the speed and the wind's abrasive kisses, Latios found Pikachu still clinging fiercely to its back, determined to down its opponent and all those that would follow in its wake._

_"__Pikachu!" Ash called heartily from the battlefield below. "Thunderbolt, let's go!"_

_A golden flash illuminated the stadium as Pikachu exerted its innate power, leaving the audience in a state of awe. Involuntarily, Latios couldn't help but halt and bend in excruciating pain as a spell of powerful voltage explored every corner and crevice of its mass._

_"__Yes! That will cause some real damage for sure," Brock exclaimed with a risen fist, sensing that the tables were about to turn in the match._

_"__Yeah! Go Pikachu!" Barry cheered, followed by an exuberant Piplup._

_"__Toss Pikachu!" Tobias commanded, the rigidity in his tone alerting the Pokémon as to the seriousness of the current situation._

_And Latios obeyed, accelerating and taking sharp corners and turns to throw the rodent off, but to no avail. As they were rounding the stadium, gauging the steel walls, Ash issued another command, which introduced Latios to another influx of excruciating pain._

_"__Alright, Latios," Tobias began, growing weary of the poor odds he now held in his favor. "Use Light Screen!"_

_Pikachu's eyes widened and its senses expanded in keen awareness as Latios's entire body suddenly coated with a transparent layer of yellow light beneath its feet. Without hesitation, the tiny titan, as instructed, summoned another fierce discharge of electricity. But, this time, Latios neither ceased nor cringed in pain as it was assaulted with a few thousand volts._

_Brock's brows descended over his sealed eyes in an ominous manner. "The effects of Thunderbolt have been cut in half."_

_"__Please, Pikachu... hang in there," Dawn pleaded._

_"__Latios, make a quick turn!" Tobias commanded, the rasping edge to his voice putting Latios further on edge._

_"__Not gonna happened," Ash retorted. "Use Thunderbolt!"_

_Pikachu gathered its power once more and emitted another powerful discharge, even as Latios rounded the corner in a sharp turn, desperate to be rid of the tenacious rodent and the measure of pain that was seeping through the barrier with each assault._

_"__Latios! Ascend and get this over with!" Tobias shouted huskily, his patience having worn thin minutes passed – and the hard, unyielding lines that took up residence in his face, attested as much._

_"__Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as well; hoping his voice would reach his partner as he was being taken high into the sky. "Thunderbolt, you can do it!"_

_The tiny titan obeyed, illuminating the serene skies once more, like a distant star. But while it was focusing more on exerting its power rather than clinging tightly to Latios, Tobias instructed the winged deity to transition into a quick descent, throwing Pikachu off._

_It worked._

_"__Quick," Tobias followed up. "Use Luster Purge, now!"_

_Latios was hovering a few inches above the grassy battlefield in a matter of moments, accumulating and condensing the sphere of destructive power to eliminate its most formidable opponent._

_But Ash wasn't about to concede without putting up more of a fight. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"_

_Amidst its free fall, Pikachu gathered its bearings and performed a frontal spin to boost its momentum, coating its body in a thick layer of electricity in the same beat. With the assistance of gravity, each millimeter the titan traveled, its speed increased exponentially, adding more oomph to its elemental attack._

_«Pika-Pika-Pika-Pika!»_

_Like a cosmic bullet from the farthest reaches of the galaxy, Pikachu collided with the pink laser of Latios's Luster Purge. Energy gashed and flickered as the two opposing elemental forces clash, with Pikachu gradually pushing forward, overpowering the lethal charged particle beam._

_"__Now!" Ash roared boisterously, throwing an arm and index finger forward. "Use Iron Tail!"_

_Maneuvering into another spin, Pikachu slammed its fortified tail into Latios's sphere of destructive energy. The impact triggered a sudden chain reaction that resulted in a cataclysmic explosion – the likes of which the stadium had never experienced before. The earth and sky trembled in subjection and the shockwave from the blast blew pass Ash and Tobias with a force equivalent to a brick wall, bringing a sheet of smoke and debris with it._

_The repercussions traveled far and wide: towering above the stadium's threshold and knocking out the massive LCD monitor that mounted at the front of the building. _

_The audience was awestruck and dumbfounded, their jaw hung in both shock and suspense as they impatiently waited for the smoke to clear, revealing which trainer's Pokémon would still be standing at the end of such a violent aftermath._

_Dawn, Brock, and Barry were at the edge of their seats in a bittersweet mixture of excitement and anxiety and, even more so, were Ash and Tobias. Finally, the remnant of dust dispersed, revealing Pikachu lying motionless against Latios, both Pokémon feinted by the intensity of the blast._

_"__Pikachu and Latios are both unable to battle," the judge declared coolly. "All six of Ash's Pokémon have been eliminated, so moving on to the finals is Tobias, the victor!"_

_The crowd burst into a frenzied cheer._

* * *

But, suddenly, a louder more shrilling sound than the audience's cheer broke through the slender screen of Ash's reverie, hauling him back to reality just in time to witness as a blinding pillar of lightning strikes Pikachu, as though the deity was a defenseless lightening rod.

"PIKACHU!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed, quickly clambering through the open window and careering toward the ledge. "Pikachu, buddy – I'm coming!"

Like a serpent wrought of energy, radiant and devastating in its beauty, another lightning bolt twisted and turned in the sky, illuminating the clouds that suddenly gave way to the grey slant of rain.

* * *

Professor Oak opened the door to a wet and frantic Ash Ketchum, sharing the teenager's urgency, as well as his anxiety, as he hastily led him down long, narrow corridors and securely sealed doors toward the lab. There, the man instructed him to carefully lay the motionless deity down upon a working table.

Prof. Oak: "Ash, what happened?"

"I-I'm not sure!" he managed, eyes dilated and trembling in dismay. "We were in the mountains, and I saw as Pikachu got zapped by a blue lightning bolt."

"A blue lightning bolt," the man repeated in a perplexed tone, even as he rested his palm upon the Pokémon's forehead, checking its temperature.

Making no delay, he then pulled his equipment close and hooked up the Pokémon to an IV before connecting electrodes that acted as sensitive receptors to keep track of different aspects of its vitality, which were displayed on a nearby monitor.

Seconds became minutes – minutes that seemed to go on for hours, and, with what little the professor knew about medicine, eased through the customary medical prerequisites and diagnosed what ailed their unconscious friend.

Ash waited.

"Pikachu's vital signs are mostly normal; physically, there doesn't seem to be any internal or external damage as far as I can tell. But there's an abnormal increase in its electrical output. These readings are unbelievable!" he exclaimed, looking down at a handheld analog meter. "It's like that bolt of lightning gave Pikachu an astronomical power boost. And it's like nothing we've seen before, particularly when it had gotten sick as a result. He seems perfectly fine. However, the impact seemed to have induced a comatose state."

Ash's eyes quivered. "J-Just what're you saying?"

Before the man could respond, Mrs. Ketchum came scurrying into the laboratory, followed by Tracy and an inquisitive Mr. Mime. "Ash, sweetheart," the woman called, her eyes morose. "Tracy called and told me what happened. I came as fast as I could!"

"Oh, Delia," Prof. Oak casts her a welcoming gaze.

"M-Mom!" Ash was more glum than surprised.

"How is Pikachu?" she asked quietly.

Everyone turned their attention to the professor; the sudden change in his eyes an evident foreshadowing of the tragic news he had to share.

"It's regrettable but, at this point, Pikachu is unconscious and unresponsive. Right now, I only have a theory as to what could have caused this."

"What's your theory, Professor?" Tracy inquired, everyone sharing his curiosity.

"Well," the man folded one arm across his chest and cupped his chin with the other, further deliberating his hypothesis. "Pikachu has no visible signs of being hurt, which leads me to believe that, at the moment of impact, it absorbed the spell of lightning into its body to avoid being electrocuted. Perhaps the strain of accomplishing such a feat is the reason behind its comatose state.

But, at the same time, Pikachu isn't showing any signs of overload as it would in the past during similar occurrences. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what's happening – and I won't be able to do anything until there's a change in its state that illustrates where the core problem lies.

There's no need to worry, though. Like I said, Pikachu's vitals are normal. I'll give Nurse Joy a call and explain the situation; perhaps she's seen a phenomenon like this before."

"Thanks, Professor Oak," Ash's tone was sullen and quiet.

"Ash, honey," Delia called compassionately, resting an attentive hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sure Pikachu will pull through. You just have to have faith."

"Your mother's right, Young Man," Professor Oak agreed with a small smile, tucking the handheld device into the pocket of his lab coat.

Ash hung his head, dejected. "It's my fault that Pikachu ended up this way. If only I was a better trainer back then..."

"Ash..." Delia's voice was soft and earnest. "It's been five years since the Sinnoh League Championships – five years since you lost and abandoned your passion for adventure and fun. This isn't the Ash Ketchum that I know.

Whether he wins or loses, I recall my son setting out on a new adventure right after the previous one has ended. My son wants to be a Pokémon Master – the very best, and he's vowed that he would never ever turn his back on his dream."

"Your mom is right, Ash," Tracy added with a controlled smile. "It's that passion and your love for Pokémon that led me to join you on your travels to the Orange Islands. Your dedication and appreciation toward your Pokémon is awe-inspiring.

I watched both you and your team grow as we overcame every challenge and obstacle that stood in our path. And I've captured every fascinating wonders that we've come across in my sketch book. The one thing that I couldn't capture with my pencil and paper was your raw potential."

"He's right, y'know," Professor Oak agreed, taking a step forward. "You do have potential – and that's precisely why Gary accepted you as his rival. Ash... you've come so far and have accomplished so much, with much more space to grow and mature. It would be a shame if you quit now.

Continue on your journey, my boy, pickup where you left off. Travel the world and meet new friends and Pokémon. Hone your skills and climb up the ladder of fame and success. Let the world know that you're a genius at battle. Reclaim your honor and re-ignite your passion!

I'm sure Pikachu would be happy to know that you're willing to continue on your journey. Surely this change would help it to get over the defeat five years ago – and this change would help you in turn."

Delia nodded, her eyes honest and bright. "Ash, honey... you thought taking a break from your adventures would help to mend the wounds you suffered. But, it's actually the opposite. Idle time has made those wounds sink deeper, when they could've been filled or erased with memories of further adventure and fun."

* * *

_Rekindled Flame – The 2__nd__ Plateau_

* * *

Ash allowed everyone's words to replay in his mind as he lay sprawled out on his back in bed, his head propped up on a pillow. They were right – it wasn't like him to break and surrender to grief after a defeat. But, as opposed to his other battles in the Pokémon League throughout the various regions he had journeyed, Tobias was by far the most powerful trainer he had ever faced. He didn't just lose to him; he was dominated and, his team, utterly annihilated.

No matter how hard he stretched his arm, he couldn't escape the void that had swallowed him with his defeat. His spirit was broken, seemingly without any hope of repair. But, even if it had to take a miracle, he would re-ignite the flames of his passion.

No one could tell him otherwise, that he wasn't to blame for Pikachu's condition. He had a hand to play in the Pokémon's misery and misfortune and, with that undeniable truth, it was his responsibility to redress what he had done.

Ash raised his hand above his head, tightly clasping Pikachu's vacant Pokéball. As always, it was in mint condition – thoroughly polished to a soft sheen. As he stared at the gadget, he couldn't help but recall that moment years past, when Pikachu was willing to sacrifice itself to protect him from a flock of hostile Spearow seeking vengeance.

"Pikachu... I'm sorry. I've been so dumb and selfish. I was busy feeling so sorry for myself that I didn't stop to think how _you_ were holding up all this time.

Now it's my turn to save you. I promise that, if you wake up, we'll both hit the road like we used to. We'll have ourselves an adventure and meet lots of new friends. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I know just what I'm going to do. But I'm not going anywhere without you, Buddy.

Please come back to me. I need you..."

* * *

The earth was still moist from the night's rain, and a few dark clouds still lingered in the prematurely lit sky. Pidgey were perched quietly on slender limbs throughout the tall trees, drifting to wakefulness as the night dawned into day. The crickets were already awake, filling the green lands with their harmonious screech – a routine alarm for the nocturnal species to retreat until the cover of darkness once more.

Soon, a golden sun silently rose over the forested horizon, blanketing the small village of Pallet Town with its warm, velvet glow. A glow that marked the day a significant change would take shape in the fair neighborhood; a change that would expand – stretching far and wide, across distant lands and cities, influencing the entire world in a profound way.

At the back of Professor Oak's house, at the threshold of the preservation site for Pokémon, Vinasaur ambled from the shadows with Infernape and Grovile by its side to join a nonchalant Charzard and Floatzel (evolved form of Buizel).

"Thanks for rounding up the team, Buddy," Ash said sweetly, casting the gentle giant a cool smile. "The Pokémon around here respect you even more now that you've evolved."

Over the period of these long five years, in between his perpetual sulking, Ash spent a lot of time training his Pokémon – partly as a means of attaining some measure of atonement for the utter and horrible defeat he made them suffer. He hoped giving them a reasonable power boost would also lift their self-confidence and restore their honor.

Despite its reluctance to embrace its evolutionary cycle in the past, Vinasaur, once a small Bulbasuar, eventually decided to accept its destiny in hopes that Ash would reflect on its decision, forget about his loss in the league, and continue onwards to bigger and greater things.

It didn't work.

"Hey, guys – are you ready for a super-extreme workout today?" Ash was ecstatic.

And the Pokémon gave a cry, sharing his enthusiasm.

"Ash, honey," a familiar voice rose amongst the ranks of the Pokémon. It was Delia, sauntering from the back door of the laboratory. "Will you let me see you in this new outfit I made? I stayed up all night working on it."

"M-Mom!" Ash exclaimed in his surprise. "What're you doing here; you were still sleeping when I left."

The woman smiled, always nonchalant and carefree. "Professor Oak told me you stopped by to play with your Pokémon. He said he had great news, so I figured it would be a good time to give you this new outfit I made."

Before Ash could reply, seeking enlightenment, Pikachu came pelting through the door of the lab followed by an ecstatic professor. But the man's excitement couldn't compare to Ash's as he saw his best friend scurrying toward him, obviously in good health.

"PIKACHU! You're awake!"

«Pika-Pee!»

The electric mouse leaped onto Ash's outstretched arm with an open smile, flitting across its length and over the boy's shoulders to perch on his head. Ash then reached up to cup his golden miracle, holding the deity outward with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I'm so sorry, buddy; this is all my fault. But I promise I'll make it up to you! I swear!"

Delia smiled warmly, hugging the clothes she made for her son, tears pricking the back of her eyes. The Pokémon warmed at the emotional reunion, too.

"Well now, isn't that lovely," Professor Oak commented cheerfully. "You're both back together again, just like old times. This calls for a profundity: Absence makes the heart fonder; it is only through separation does one get the opportunity to recognize and truly appreciate what he or she has, whether it be family... or friends."

"That was beautiful, and so true!" Delia beamed, all the Pokémon sharing her sentiments as they pivoted their heads around, looking at each other.

"Professor Oak," Ash called as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. "Did you find out what was wrong?"

Everyone swiveled their head in the man's direction.

"Mmm... well, this might sound a bit strange but, maybe Pikachu was undergoing some form of unusual metamorphosis – to evolve to the point where its body could sustain the high levels of electricity it absorbed yesterday.

But there's something else that bothers me – after running a few tests, I found remnants of energy on Pikachu's body, the likes of which I've never seen before. I've recorded the power signature on my computer for further study but, Ash, if you observe anything out of the ordinary, be sure to let me know."

"Sure thing professor Oak," Ash replied calmly, his eyes glinting with a hint of anxiety. "But Pikachu will be okay, right; there's nothing wrong with him?"

Sensing his worry, the man ambled toward the boy and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "I've run many kinds of tests, Ash; Pikachu will be fine – and Nurse Joy came to the same conclusion, too. Just be sure to take it easy for a while."

"You can rest at ease, Ash," Tracy reassured, taking a few steps forward. "Professor Oak is hardly ever wrong when it comes on to these things; you can trust in his words. Pikachu will be okay."

Vinasaur nodded, sharing the assistance's sentiments. Ash nodded back and then strolled over to his mother, graciously accepting the garments from her hand and holding them up high. He and Pikachu gazed up at the suit, their eyes gleaming at the adventures brimming over the horizon.

* * *

Anxious for the big scoop, a petite news reporter inched closer to her prize and brought the mike to her mouth, smiling eagerly as the short, stubby man listened intently to what she had to say. "As the CEO for the Battle Frontier, what do you have to say about the new trainer that has filled the position as the new frontier brain?"

The man heaved a cool smile behind his shades. "Well, it's a bit later than I originally wanted but I'm glad Ash has finally decided to be a part of the Battle Frontier hierarchy. I met the kid five years ago and he demonstrated great versatility, skill and raw potential. I knew he'd make a great addition to the team. I just hope his battling hasn't deteriorated over the years."

"And with that," the reporter said zealously, ambling over to a nonchalant Ash Ketchum. "Let's see what the new member of the organization has to say."

Delia, Professor Oak, Tracy, Ash's Pokémon, Brock, Gary, Misty, May, Max, Dawn – everyone were glued to their television set, watching Ash's big debut into the world of fame and glory.

The reporter grinned at a beaming Pikachu. "Ash is a young trainer from all the way in Pallet Town with quite a reputation in multiple regions all over the globe. He's said to have saved the world on multiple occasions and have supposedly encountered all the various kinds of legendary Pokémon that has eluded human beings for centuries.

With that kind of rep, he's more suited for the Elite Four or Champion but, that's just my personal opinion. But enough about me, let's hear what the champ has to say."

"Um, thanks," he cupped the back of his head in a mild spell of nervousness. "Five years ago, my buddy and I started out on our very own adventure to become the world's strongest. Along the way, something happened that took my spark away. But now I'm back on that path to becoming the very best and nothing's gonna stand in my way!

Despite falling off the map for so long, I'd like to reassure Scott that my skills hasn't rusted over the years and neither have my Pokémons'." he grinned. "But he doesn't have to take my word for it; I'll be justifying that truth by having a rematch right here and now with one of the Frontier Brains.

Hey, Noland... are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Ash! Articuno and I are ready and rearing to go!"

Surprised at the import of the new speaker, the reporter looked to the left, a few meters away, where she saw the man who had seemingly mysteriously appeared on the outdoor dirt battlefield. "Ash!" she called, winning his attention just before he sauntered off. "Before you go, would you mind telling us the reason for joining the Battle Frontier?"

The warrior's eyes glinted with a passion that seemed to stem all the way from his soul. "Like Brandon, I want to travel around and seek out legendary Pokémon, even as I'm sharpening my skills. My encounters with them have always been extraordinary and enlightening. Something tells me that, before I can become a Pokémon Master, I must learn lots more about Pokémon and I think meeting the rarest of them all will greatly help in that respect."

"And there you have it, folks –" the reporter turned to the camera and smiled – "the reason behind Ash's resolve. To be the very best, he needs to learn more about the unknown. With his awesome reputation and ambitions an intriguing mindset, I'm sure researchers from all over the world will be monitoring Ash's progress from now on, especially the renowned Professor Oak.

But, enough with the questions and my prattling… let's all concentrate on this battle. For Ash's plans to be set into motion, he'll need to win this match. He fought and defeat Noland in the past – let's see if he still has what it takes to be a winner."

The wind gusted following the woman's final set of words, and an eerie silence fell over the site. Turning on her heels, she realized that the young trainer had already squared his shoulders in preparations for the imminent showdown, his gaze sharp enough to cut through steel. "Pallet Town, I hope you're watching; the battle's about to begin! I can feel the tension in the air. If I didn't know better, I'd say this was the beginning of a fight scene from Dragonball Z!"

"Hey, Ash!" Noland called. "Like before, how about we just settle the score with a one-on-one battle?"

Pikachu leaped from the teenager's shoulder, inching in front of the enthusiastic trainer as wisps of electricity discharge from the pouches on its cheeks, running and flickering along the ground in a destructive manner. "That's cool with me," Ash replied with a nonchalant smile, looking up from his determined partner to Noland. "Pikachu and I are always up to the challenge."

"Oh, but it won't be as easy as you imagine," the man replied just as coolly as Articuno descended from the heavens in a burst of speed and icy wind, flapping large, magnificent winds to stay airborne just above the ground beside him. "I had watched your match against Tobias in the Sinnoh League Tournament five years ago; I saw how Pikachu clung to Latios's back and electrocuted it." he grinned arrogantly. "Just so you know… that tactic won't be working on Articuno!"

Ash's eyes hardened a tad at the mention of Tobias's name. A brief influx of memories made his desire for vengeance sizzle beneath his skin but he managed to subdue the heat with a reminder of the importance of the challenge he had before him.

All of a sudden, the reporter shrieked and then scuttled off the field as an Arcanine used its forehead to nudge her forward. She was so caught up in the sudden rigidity of Ash's facial expression that she didn't notice a referee had made his way onto the side of the field and was more than ready to commence the battle.

"My bad," she apologized clumsily. "Please, go ahead."

Arcanine also left the field.

"Make sure you get all of this," the woman whispered impolitely to her videographer, evidently venting her embarrassment on the young introvert.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked, daring not to defy witch in disguise.

…

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Factory Head Noland of the Battle Frontier," the referee announced crisply. "The match will be decided when either Pokémon feints or a trainer surrenders. Let the battle begin!"

Both trainers' eyes narrowed.

Before Pikachu could move an inch, Articuno flapped its giant wings and began to soar high into the sky to make use of the vantage point. The general impression was a rodent cornered by a ferocious eagle – oblivion was both imminent and inevitable.

However, Ash apparently didn't believe that. "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

Noland: "Articuno! Keep soaring and use Ice Beam!"

Ash: "Double Team!"

The moment the beam of ice vanquished one of the two incoming clones, Pikachu rocketed into the sky and delivered a mighty headbutt to the legendary Pokémon's chest, coating with doubt the initial impression the spectators had concluded.

Noland: "Articuno, are you alright?"

The creature recovered from the blow with a flap of its beautiful wings and gave a strong and reassuring cry. Noland smiled and then glared at Ash. "Your Pikachu is incredibly fast but, speed alone won't be enough to take down me and Articuno. You should've gone ahead and used your Charzard again."

Ash frowned. "Pikachu is more than enough for this fight. Thunderbolt."

Time slowed as luminous wisps of electricity discharge from the deity cheeks, slicing effortlessly through the earth and destroying rock and pebbles upon impact. Suddenly its power swelled, and a powerful bolt of lightning shot up toward Articuno, which it was barely able to dodge in time. The attack struck a giant pillar of rock a few meters behind the field with a loud explosion, rendering the upper-most section to mere rubble.

Noland was stunned at the sheer magnitude of Pikachu's power – Ash was, too. But the youngster couldn't allow himself to be distracted in the midst of such an important battle.

_I know Noland won't give Pikachu a chance to get on Articuno's back, so my only hope is to get one of these Thunderbolts to connect. But, at the same time, I can't afford to waste any moves and risk weakening Pikachu... no matter how much more powerful he seems to have mysteriously become._ "Pikachu, use Nimbus Cloud!"

Noland: "Nimbus Cloud? What's that?"

Lifting its tail vertically, Pikachu looked to the sky and began absorbing a combination of gases from the atmosphere to the tip of its tail, which quickly formed into a fluffy white cloud, spanning twice its body length.

Scott grinned, evidently impressed. "Pikachu hasn't only achieved a new pinnacle of power, but it's learnt new tricks, too."

"...Nimbus Cloud?" Noland repeated, perplexed. "I've never heard of that move before. What is it?"

Ash smiled, enjoying the baffled look on his adversary's face. "When this cloud turns black, you'll lose the battle."

Noland snarled. "Big words from a washed up trainer. Bring it! Articuno, use Mist!"

Scott couldn't contain his smile. "Ash hasn't only gotten taller and powered up his Pokémon over these few years – he's figured out that battling is more than just issuing attacks to his Pokémon, it's about using psychology against his opponents to gain an advantage, too."

With a high-pitched cry and a few flaps of its giant winds, the entire battlefield was engulfed in a blanket of icy air, reducing visibility to zero.

Ash looked down to his partner, admiring the fact that he wasn't deterred in the least. Pikachu believed in his abilities as a trainer and the Pokémon wouldn't let him down. Ash looked up, peering into the void and frowned. _Noland's being cautious since he doesn't know what the Nimbus Cloud does, but this mist isn't enough to shift the odds in his favor... far from it._

Noland: "Articuno, don't give them any chance to counteract – follow up with Aerial Ace!"

A sudden spark of calm and mutual connection shot through Ash and Pikachu. "Get ready, buddy... here it comes." Pikachu stood firm. "Snow and ice are Articuno's forte, so it can easily see through this mist; we're the ones at the disadvantage."

Knowing what had to be done, instinctively so, Pikachu released the cloud into the sky and, using its tail as a spring, reclined backwards to catapult itself high into the air, avoiding the lethal assault from the icy deity.

_Dammit!_ Noland hissed. "Articuno, Pikachu's vulnerable now – end it with another Aerial Ace!"

The majestic bird proceeded into an upward arch and then tucked its wings in, spreading them once more to come to sudden alt. Then, with a flash of its ruby eyes, rocketed into another fierce assault.

Ash: "Counter-shield!"

The instant Pikachu was on the ground again, it quickly dropped to its back and eased into a freestylish manner of spin, creating a tornado-like barrier wrought of electricity and mist that acted in both offense and defense, catching the mighty deity off guard.

The creature shrieked, utterly trapped in the twisting vortex of high voltage electricity.

Noland gasped, feeling the current skimming over his skin from where he stood, pricking at his composure. "Counter-shield? Impressive… I've never seen that technique before."

"I see Ash is reintroducing abandoned skills," Scott said with a smile. "It's enough to even throw a Frontier Brain for a loop."

Articuno shrieked once more, struggling to resist the force of its elemental prison. Suddenly, Noland's facial expression hardened with renewed confidence. "Articuno – up!" he gestured, having found a chink in the Counter-shield. "Fly towards the top of that twister; that's your only way out!"

With an ardent bellow, the blue deity flapped its giant wings, soaring toward freedom as commanded.

Noland: "Now use Ice Beam!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called in the same beat. "Counter with Electro Ball!"

Quickly, skillfully, the tiny titan flicked to its feet and gathered a sphere of electricity at the tip of its tail, launching it toward its hostile nemesis. The two attacks collided in the air with a great explosion, abruptly dismissing the spiraling vortex of mist and electricity and blasting the Pokémon and their trainers with a shockwave of energy.

Ash snarled, shielding his face with a raised arm, but he hadn't forgotten for a moment what had to accomplished. "Pikachu! While Articuno's disoriented, use Thunderbolt!"

Luminous bolts of electricity flicked, twisted, and gushed from red cheeks. The earth tremble beneath the titan's feet as it exerts its power, nearby pebbles and greenery scorches and disintegrates by the awesome force. «Pika-CHU!» A thick bolt of electricity shot up from its small body in a zigzag motion – destination: Articuno.

Noland: "Soar!"

The deity flapped its wings and ascended, narrowly dodging the attack. Noland was dumbfounded, however, when the Nimbus Cloud flew in the path of the stray attack and absorbed it, suddenly changing in hue to a darker shade and expanding in size.

A bit panicked, the man narrowed his eyes in a mixture of apprehension and frustration. "Articuno, evasive maneuvers; more attacks are coming!"

With a grace and elegance that only winged beasts possessed, exercising superb aerial dynamics, the blue deity soared high over the battlefield, dodging one lightning bolt after the other, which was swiftly absorbed by the suspiciously black Nimbus Cloud.

Noland: "Articuno, keep dodging and use Ice Beam!" _If we can manage to immobilize Pikachu for just a moment, we can finish it off with a Steel Wing, Aerial Ace combo._

Ash: "Pikachu, use agility and continue on the offensive!"

Gathering power to its hind legs, the tiny yellow titan sprung into hyper-speed, zipping from left to right to evade its rival's fusillade of ice attacks that showered down onto the battlefield, like pointed spears. But the Pokémon wasn't deterred, neither was it weary. It had transcended, evolved to a new level of power that was more delicious and invigorating than Brock's Pokéblocks – and, with this newfound strength, it would renew Ash's confidence and prowess in his craft.

All of a sudden, the young trainer gasped, a prolonged glance at the battlefield jostling his complacency with a rather appalling revelation: it was almost entirely frozen over with ice. _Noland's trying to limit Pikachu's mobility in order to make him vulnerable._ he allowed a neat smile. _But I have ways around that._ "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Noland tittered mockingly. "Ash, there's no way Pikachu can reach Articuno from the ground. It's impossible!"

Ash rose and flung his arm down diagonally with a cool and charismatic flair. "Pikachu, transition into Volt Tackle!"

The yellow titan's speed significantly increased as it sped along a clear path of the battlefield, its body coated a blinding gold wrought of pure electricity. Suddenly, the Nimbus Cloud was levitating over the field, acting like a platform upon which Pikachu used to leap high into the air, colliding into Articuno's chest with a shrilling explosion, like a menacing rocket.

The deity shrieked as its world, its reality, dimmed upon impact. Excruciating pain gushed throughout its large frame – like hot, iron rods, piercing its flesh and prickling at its consciousness.

"Articuno!" Noland called passionately, his words keeping the icy deity afloat. "Please hang in there and use Water Pulse!"

Ash: "Pikachu. Defend with Light Screen."

The water-based attack collided into the transparent barrier at close range, exploding upon impact and drenching the caster.

"Water conducts electricity," Ash prompted coolly.

Noland: "A-Articuno! Hurry, use Ice Beam to drive Pikachu back!"

Ash: "Pikachu, retaliate with Double Team and then use a Thunderbolt combo!"

Instantaneously, the winged deity was surrounded, its Ice Beam merely piercing an afterimage of its intended target. But Articuno didn't linger to feel the repercussions of its blunder. Instinctively, it focused all of its power into its wings, soaring high into the sky to avoid the assault, only to be ambushed by a massive, jet-black Nimbus Cloud overhead.

Articuno's eyes snapped open, fear coiling around its insides and seemingly binding its wings.

Time slowed...

_DUUSHH_! There was a strident clap of thunder, like a nuclear explosion, and then the icy deity was struck with a devastating bolt of lightning, its eyes glazed as it plummeted to earth, smoldering.

Knowing the battle had reached its end; Ash sighed and pulled his cap down to conceal his eyes. _Noland... I'm sure if you'd seen the Nimbus Cloud in action before, this battle wouldn't have ended already._

_In brief, Nimbus is a remotely controlled cloud that absorbs lightening-based attacks, especially those that misses its intended target in battle, accumulates and amplify the charges, and then launches a powerful thunderbolt on command._

Articuno crashes to the ground, followed by a prolonged moment of silence. Everyone was dumbfounded. A mere Pikachu had defeated the legendary bird Pokémon, Articuno. It was almost unbelievable considering Ash's struggle using the mighty Charzard in his previous match against Noland. But this was no doubt reality, and Ash had once again proven himself a trainer of immense talent and unlimited potential.

The referee blinked rapidly in his astonishment and then cleared his throat, raising a red flag to his right. "A-Articuno's unable to continue, and the battle goes to the trainer, Ash, from Pallet Town!"

Scott meddles with his shades using index and thumb, still a bit overwhelmed with what he'd seen, as if he was the one on the field challenging the young prodigy. "You've more than proven yourself, Ash. You've outwitted and out powered a Frontier Brain without breaking a sweat or even receiving any damage in return to your Pokémon. Impressive..."

To celebrate their victory, Pikachu gently floated down on a fluffy white Nimbus Cloud and then dove into Ash's arms, heaving a cheerful cry as the ecstatic trainer held it passionately. "We did it, buddy; we won! And it's all thanks to you!"

«Pika-Pikaa!»

"A-Articuno!" Noland called worrisomely, rushing over to the motionless deity. "Are you alright?"

Finally, Scott smiled, intrigued and well convinced. "Ash wasn't kidding when he said his abilities hadn't dwindled over the years. His performance just now was in league with that of the Elite Four, or even better. That Ash is destined for great things. I can't wait to see what he does next."

"Folks… I don't know what to say," the reporter uttered after finally catching her breath. "That battle was more than spectacular – it was phenomenal! Little Pikachu demonstrated a level of power and skill that I didn't know could exist in such a tiny frame. And Ash Ketchum has once again proven why he was worthy enough to have met so many rare Pokémon and offered a slot as a Frontier Brain. With such awesome battling skills, this trainer will definitely be going places.

Pallet Town, I'm sure I speak on behave of many when I say thank you – thanks for nurturing such an outstanding young man and trainer. I hope you people are geared for your town to become a popular tourist attraction because, at the rate that Ash is going, he's going to accomplish great things!

Hey, Ash!" both she and her videographer ambushed him, interrupting his and Pikachu's private celebration. "Tell us, how do you feel about this victory and what do you plan on doing from here?"

Pikachu leaped atop his head and he grinned playfully. "It's been a while since my last battle and, with this victory, it feels like a huge sense of self-doubt and pity has been lifted from my chest. Somehow, I feel reassured and refreshed, like I can accomplish anything, if I just put my mind to it."

"That's great!" the brunette said quickly. "And now that you've secured your place as a Frontier Brain, what do you plan on doing next?"

"Well I won't be stationary, that's for sure," he grinned. "From now on, I'll be traveling around, like I did before, exploring the world and searching for awesome new Pokémon!"

The reporter blushed, her eyes glazed over with some unrecognized passion. "That sounds so romantic... in an adventurous sorta way!"

Ash's smile widened. "You think so? Then maybe you should be thinking about setting out on an adventure of your own."

The woman cringed and broke out into a sweat. "A tempting offer kid, but I enjoy my line of work."

Oblivious to the young, aspiring trainer, was the fact that he had also sparked the interest of a being so sinister, so dreadfully powerful, that his name was foreign to the lips of the average citizen, including most government officials and law enforcers. His reputation was so heinous that his existence was mostly deemed a fib – and the fact that he acted purely in secrecy contributed toward that claim.

Somewhere far away, in a remote and hidden location, the fiend sat upon his throne chair before a LCD display, his upper body cloaked in darkness as he watched the trainer's exclusive interview. His eyes were filled with amusement as he watched and, at the same time, was sparsely hatching a most diabolical plan in his mind – the likes of which the world had never seen before.

He was flanked by two tall men, equally amused, their faces also concealed in shadow cast by the darkness of the room. They had a nonchalant but menacing demeanor, one befitting the role of the titan's right and left-hand man.

"Is he the one, Tobias?" the man's voice was deep and robust.

Tobias ambled forward, the light from the display illuminating his face. "Ash Ketchum – in the Sinnoh League Championships, he was the only one who was able to defeat any of my Pokémon. He's a trainer with much potential."

The other man, still cast in shadow, seemed to flinch at the sound of the name. But he didn't speak or move.

The tyrant laced his thick fingers together, intrigued, and his eyes flashed through the thick darkness. "Interesting. It's certainly impressive that he's defeated even one of your Pokémon – and his fight just now has proven that he's grown exponentially in these last five years. Tobias!"

"Sir!" he stood at attention, more than willing to carry out his duties as the man's left-hand man. By extension, his desires would be slaked, as well… with time.

"This boy would make a fine addition to my force; I want you to have him join us, Tobias... whatever it takes. I need him to be a part of our efforts and, if persuasion fails, wring every ounce of information from his body before disposing of him. A boy of his skill would surely pose a threat to our ambition, even if just tad."

"I understand," Tobias said quietly before slinking backwards, disappearing into the thick darkness.

"If Tobias fails, then the duty will be yours. I'm sure you're eager to meet this Ash Ketchum again, but I forbid you from interfering with what Tobias has planned."

"Understood." the man's voice was low and melancholic. Without another word, he turned and left.

The tyrant's eyes narrowed in the darkness as he meddled with a large golden ring on his middle finger, which depicted the face of a fierce Pokémon. _Ash Ketchum. Have you truly met all the legendary Pokémon said to roam this world? How? What's your secret? What connects you to these powerful and majestic creatures? I want to know. I will know, and I'll tear the contents from your very soul, if I have to._

_Enjoy your journey. It will a fleeting one, I assure you._

* * *

_A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins with the Salon Maiden!_

* * *

"Ash," Scott said quietly as a means of farewell, resting a tentative hand upon the trainer's shoulder. "As the chairman of the Battle Frontier and your personal agent, I'll keep you informed in regards to future challenge requests. Be sure to keep your communicator close all times, but don't look forward to many battles. You and I both know how powerful the Frontier Brains are; the road for every trainer will be tough one."

Ash smiled coolly. "And I don't plan on making it any easier for them."

«Pika-Pika!» Pikachu agreed.

"I don't expect you to; we have the reputation of the Battle Frontier society to protect, after all." the man's eyes went solemn behind his shades. "Ash... once again: congratulations on your win. I know I wasn't wrong leaving that slot open for you; your battle today was amazing and I'm sure your travels will prove that you had plenty of space left to grow. Good luck." they shook hands. "I'm sure you'll find what you're searching for, whether it is enlightenment or power."

"Thanks, Scott. And thanks for looking out for me."

"Don't sweat it. Now get going, and be in touch."

Ash turned to leave. "Will do."

«Pika-PIKA!»

* * *

The sun had already descended beyond the distant horizon, abandoning the land with the promise of returning the following day. The clouds hug low as they slinked lazily across the infinite sea of the heavens, obscuring the blend of colors that painted the dull but enchanting sky. Indeed, this was an atmosphere fit for the beginning of a new adventure – one that would prove more thrilling than all those before it.

Ash was just about to walk by a tree along the lonely road when he noted a most familiar figure, rendered a mere silhouette by the canopy's shadow. She was clad in lavender and bore deep, hopeful eyes. Pikachu seemed to recognize who it was based on its friendly call.

"Hello, Pikachu. It's been a while. How have you been?" her eyes veered to the youngster now. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow morning, huh?" the girl giggled, a sweet and melodious tune. "That sounds just like the Ash I remember."

"I'm way too psyched to even think about sleeping tonight; I want to be on the road right now. And later, Pikachu and I will stare up at the stars together."

"That sounds wonderful – something that I would enjoy, too. While there are many wondrous things here on earth, I often dream about what's beyond the stars, as well."

The moment the girl stepped from the shadows, her eyes suddenly changed, her nonchalant demeanor melted away like butter before a flame. A blush in her cheeks, she averted her eyes to her feet and then looked up at him hesitantly; admiring his irresistible flair and the fact that he was a bit taller than she was now.

Her memory of the rash and reckless teenager over the long passage of time hadn't done him any justice; Ash was even more beautiful now. His once big, bold eyes had now softened by maturity's gentle touch, but that gleam of passion and determination was just as brilliant. His jet-black hair was no longer unkempt beneath his cap – rather, it was cut short with lovely locks and tendrils cascading over his forehead.

Despite the erratic pulse of her heart, the girl's eyes kept probing, eager to assimilate every inch of change time had nurtured. Aside from black and white gloves that reminded her that he was an extremist in his care and concern, the teenager was dressed in a black t-shirt under a blue and white open vest and blue pants.

"Ash. Do you... remember who I am?"

The youngster smiled as he assessed the Salon Maiden of the Battle Tower, already knowing who she was. The girl's cheeks brightened as his eyes probed her in turn, noting the subtle features that had changed over these last few years, which brought out that womanly charm. Her chest was a bit more pronounced behind her top, her pink lips full and alluring, and a sleek length of hair stretched from the back of her head to her thighs. Despite the physical change, her taste in fashion had apparently remained the same – she was still garbed in a regal attire fit for a prince, the white and lavender top and pants complementing the hue of her hair and eyes.

Ash liked it all. "Anabel, it's been a while." his voice was velvety soft and her eyes quivered at her name upon his lips. "What're you doing all the way here in Cerulean City?"

Her blush cleared a tad. "I've renounced my position as a Frontier Brain."

Ash's eyes widened in his surprise. "W-What? But why?"

Anabel ambled onto the road in front of Ash, gathering her thoughts. "For the longest while, I've been thinking..."

"...About what?"

"About whether or not I've been making the most out of my gift."

"Oh. You mean your ability to listen to the hearts of Pokémon."

"Yes. When my mother passed away when I was born, I've always wondered where her soul went afterwards. It's a curious prospect, isn't it?"

Ash thought about it for a while.

"It is said that everything in nature possesses a soul: the earth, the rocks, the trees, Pokémon, you, me – and it's also said that when a human being or Pokémon dies, they are reincarnated and born anew in another form... somewhere."

Ash's eyes softened. "You want to find in what form your mom has been reborn?"

Anabel giggled softly, a hopeful and melancholic undercurrent hidden beneath her tongue. "Nothing as extreme as that. I'm just curious, Ash. I want to learn more about the origin of Pokémon and how our world came into being – and I believe that the legendary Pokémon holds the answers to these ancient questions and more."

"Anabel..."

"Ash, you said that you're setting out on an adventure to gather legendary Pokémon – legendary Pokémon that I wish to interact with. Please... allow me to join you."

"I'd love for you to tag along but, how are you so sure the legendary Pokémon have the answers that you're looking for?"

Anabel's brows descended above gleaming eyes. "I peered into the heart of Noland's Articuno. She's very young but she said that the eldest of the legendary Pokémon does indeed hold the answers that I might be seeking. She also said a Pokémon called Mewtwo has been seeking these elders."

Ash's eyes widened and he clasped Anabel's shoulders in his delight, summoning another blush in the girl's cheeks. "Really? Mewtwo's searching for answers, too?"

"Y-You know which Pokémon Articuno's referring to?"

"Yeah. Mewtwo and I go way back, and I even met Mew at the same time. But that's a story for another time. Com'on, let's go!" he released her shoulders and started on the path again.

Anabel stood in place, watching him with impressed eyes. _Could it be true what they say, that Ash has been acquainted with all the legendary Pokémon? Is there a mystery to Ash, too, why he's been so privileged?_

"Com'on, Slowpoke, else you're gonna be left behind!"

«Pika-Pee!»

She started running after him, an exuberant Pikachu standing on his knapsack, waving to her. "Where are we off to?"

He grinned in the dwindling twilight. "Well, initially, I was thinking about capturing a Growlithe and raising it until it evolved into an Arcanine, which I'd use for ground transportation. But, since you're joining me, I'm going to hunt and capture Entei – one of the legendary dog Pokémon."

Anabel smiled, touched that he was considerate of her. "That's really ambitious of you. But, aside from the fact that the three legendry dog Pokémon are extremely fierce and territorial, do you even know where to start looking?"

"Nope!"

The girl cringed in mild shock, and yet was a bit thrilled that his carefree attitude was still left intact.

"But I'll figure something out. Plus, I have you and Pikachu here to help me."

Abruptly, Anabel stopped, her eyes quivering, her hands cupped and pressed to her chest. "Ash..." her voice cracked and she was already breathless. "Do you remember what I asked you five years ago, after our final battle?"

He turned around to face her, knowing what question she meant as he spied the flush staining her cheeks.

"Can you tell what's inside of my heart?" they both repeated the question in unison.

Anabel gasped, her heart pounding in her ears. She had never felt such nervousness, such embarrassment. Ash made her feel so many different emotions. It's as if she was discovering a new facet of herself by being close to him.

Caught in the glow of the rising moon, Ash extended his hand for her, his warm, neat smile rendering her bones to pudding. "…come with me and you'll get your answer."

She smiled, and stretched for a journey that would stretch to infinity…


End file.
